DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The Training Program in Cancer Biology is a program for pre- and postdoctoral trainees designed to produce investigators who will focus on biological and chemical issues specifically related to the cancer problem during their research careers. Our program will impart to trainees a clear understanding of the relationships between the basic problems and clinical issue of human cancer. The Program is anchored in the Department of Cancer Biology of the Wake Forest University Cancer Center; all faculty are either primary Cancer Biology Department members, or are cross-appointed to Cancer Biology. The cross appointees come from the Departments of Chemistry, Biochemistry, Pathology, Radiation oncology, and Hematology/Oncology. Trainees will include predoctoral Ph.D. candidates, postdoctoral Ph.D.'s and M.D.'s desiring to supplement their clinical training with training in cancer research. All predoctoral trainees will be candidates for a Ph.D. degree in Cancer Biology, a degree candidacy program of Wake Forest University begun in the fall semester, 1997. Pre- and postdoctoral traineeships will combine research, seminar/symposia participation, plus didactic coursework taught by Department faculty covering DNA damage and repair, cancer cell biology, signal transduction, cell cycle control, tumor immunology, gene therapy and an overview of clinical and epidemiologic issues in human cancer. Research will supervised by Departmental faculty preceptors; specific assignments will be made by the Program executive committee in consultation with an oversight board. Key features of the Training Program include an extensive mentoring and evaluation process and a faculty with active research programs that mesh clinical and basic science. This training program will address the goals of the National Cancer Institute in three ways: (1) it will produce investigators equipped to focus on the cancer problem in their research careers; (2) it will provide education spanning the chemical- biological interface; (3) it will emphasize the linkage between basic science and the clinical problems of human cancer.